Eris
Eris is a fictional character who appears in the Sinbad and Niz Chicoloco franchises from DreamWorks Animation. The character is a representation of the Greek goddess of chaos and discord. She first appeared as the main antagonist and Sinbad's nemesis in the animated film Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. In the film, Eris steals the Book of Peace, which had been protecting the city of Syracuse from peril. Since the character's debut in Sinbad, she has later become the primary antagonist in DreamWorks/Gingo's Niz Chicoloco series starting in 2004 with the crossover television special Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris, along with her son Ligo. She remains an important character in the Sinbad franchise, such as a few episodes of TV series DreamWorks' Sinbad. The character also appears as a playable character in the Fighting Royale series. Eris is voiced by Michelle Pfeiffer in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Jennifer Hale in Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris, the remaining episodes of the Niz Chicoloco TV series until its cancellation in 2005 and Niz Chicoloco Jet Race, and Kari Wahlgren afterwards. History The character was introduced to the world for the first time in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003). In the film, Eris offers the titular protagonist any boon he desires in exchange for the Book of Peace. Later, the Goddess of Discord impersonates Sinbad and steals the book when Sinbad and his crew leave Syracuse without stealing the book. During the production of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Eris' voice actress Michelle Pfeiffer had struggles with finding the character's villainies. Initially the character was "too sexual," then she lacked fun. After the third rewrite, Pfeiffer called DreamWorks founder Jeffrey Katzenberg and told him "You know, you really can fire me," but he assured her that this was just part of the process. Before the release of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Universal Feature Animation and Gingo Animation CEO Michael Wildshill suggested to DreamWorks executives that Eris would be a recurring DreamWorks character in a similar manner to the Disney character Jiminy Cricket, meaning the character would make numerous other appearances including the DreamWorks-owned Niz Chicoloco series of video games by Gingo Interactive, in which DreamWorks accepted the offer. Because of this, DreamWorks did not invent Eris. So Eris appeared in the 2004 DreamWorks/Gingo television film Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris and its video game tie-in, serving as the main antagonist. Both follow Niz attempting to defeat Eris who is creating many godly monsters made into constellations in a plot for revenge. Michelle Pfeiffer did not reprise her role in the television film and the game; instead she was replaced by Jennifer Hale. After Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris, Eris then became the primary antagonist for the rest of the Niz Chicoloco series, appearing in the remaining episodes of the Niz Chicoloco TV series until its cancellation in 2005, the racing game Niz Chicoloco Jet Race as a playable character and 2006's Niz Chicoloco Evolution, while she is mentioned and has made a few appearances in the TV series DreamWorks' Sinbad. Starting in 2008, Eris also appears in the Fighting Royale crossover game series as a playable character. Eris was to star in her own TV spin-off series Gingo planned for an older audience before it was rejected by DreamWorks for its dark and violent tone. In addition, she was also to star in Eris Chaos, a planned stealth action game where Eris would infiltrate every place and steal items therein but it never got past the concept stage. Eris makes a cameo appearance in the 2017 Niz Chicoloco game and returns as the main antagonist of the 2018 Netflix ''Niz'' series. Eris will appear in the Universal Studios Legendary Heroes series in the second game, Universal Studios Legendary Heroes: Classic Heroes as a playable character. On March 19, 2019, Variety reported that a new spin-off movie featuring Eris was in development at Universal Studios alongside a reboot of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, to be executive produced by Geo G. and Michael Wildshill and will be produced by DreamWorks Animation and Gingo Animation. Michelle Pfeiffer is excepted to reprise her role in both of these films. It is unknown if Eris will appear in the [[Untitled Niz Chicoloco film|upcoming Niz Chicoloco film]]. Appearance Ever since Eris was introduced in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, she can appear at any size as her body is not that of a corporeal one though it appears to have that texture. Her hair flies all over the place and any movement she makes, her shape and form can shift and change. She possesses two red eyes with yellow background cornea. She is seen at the planned execution of Proteus in giant stature which is due to her rage. So her emotions in speculation can have an affect upon how she may choose to appear, and it can be assumed that her forms come from both how she wishes to appear, and how emotions emanate. Critical reception Coming soon! Relationships Quotes Gallery External links *Eris on DreamWorks Animation Wiki *Eris on Universal Animation Wiki Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Niz Chicoloco characters Category:Sinbad characters